User talk:Fenrakk101
Archives for this page were made because it grew too long. Archives can be found here. (XBOX360) Crawmerax The Invinsable Loot Party!! I can kill Crawmerax the Invincible in under one minute. If anyone wants some loot I will kill Crawmerax the Invincible for you. I am also hosting lobbies for players who want to boost up to level 61 and or 50. think before you delete multiple people have obtained the rf440 relentless bruiser. users of willowtree have noted that the gune is listed as being the specific drop for Dr. Ned, right in the game's code. i understand i understand. however, the rf440 relentless bruiser is a 100% guaranteed drop. i just posted that question on the gearbox forums and it has been confirmed there. if you will allow me, i will add it to the Dr. Ned page (it is more specific to him than the bruiser category of submachine guns, imo) - for some reason i cannot add the pictures (stat card and screenshot) to either the bruiser or Dr. Ned page. so... if you are bored, you can add them (they should be the two most recenlty uploaded images. oh and thanks for adding to the bruiser page. re: Roads End the link 'was' broken... :( IDJV 21:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :i know you did, and i'm not redoing my talk page. i took to much time out doing it, it would be okay if we could lock sections so it couldn't be edited. IDJV 21:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks for that. People are going to think i talking to my self here aswell. IDJV 21:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) signature help trying to figure out how to edit my signatureX-KingMidas-x 20:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism : Eridian Thunderstorm Reverted to last clean page... which happened to be yours. I seem to recall seeing a banner saying report asshats to a sysop so... asshat reported. :) Check the history to see... unregistered ip. - PSN : Matrixcubed 00:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) images? how do you attach/post images? i have a large collection of shotguns on my berserker. many found during craw runs. some by trading, etc. SAIYANHULK 14:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) i accidently submited a pic of a ogre mod. is there a way to properly submit photos? i've taken pics of my best shotguns. my wife cut and pasted them into a picture folder. this is my 1st time trying to submit photos to a website. thanks for any help.SAIYANHULK 17:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Trying to fix a page I've been trying to add a Lilith build to the page "http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lilith_Builds" which is a list of all the Lilith builds that have been posted. For some reason I can't add my page to the correct catagory. It made a subcategory with the link of "Lilith Max Damage Build (DLC)" which takes you to" http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lilith_Max_Damage_Build_%28DLC%29". So yeah, I'm trying to figure out how to get this page out of the subcategory and into the actual category of "Lilith Builds" with all the other builds on the page. ~CeLeDeXtrA